One
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Hitsugaya, murid terpintar di Jepang. dia kedapatan tetangga baru..1 lagi multicahp fic from me..HitsuSenna..RnR?


One

By : Armalita Nanda R.

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo, saya pinjem chara-nya bang~!!

**Warnig : Gaje, AU, OOC, HitsuSenna, typo, ABAL**

Chapter 1 : Mirip Tapi Bukan kok

Hari pertama di Karakura Gakuen. Upacara penerimaan siswa baru berjalan tertib dan ttenang. Semua bertampang cerah kecuali satu orang. Cowok berambut putih dan bertubuh pendek yang memasang muka datar dan malas. Ya, Toushiro Hitsugaya, peraih nilai tertinggi se-Jepang dan ujian masuk. Meskipun tanpa ekspresi, dia tetap terlihat keren.

"Sekarang, wakil dari murid baru, Toushiro Hitsugaya," panggil Kepala Sekolah seusai member sambutan.

Hitsugaya melanggkah maju dan naik ke mimbar. Ia member sambutan secukupnya dengan wajah tenang. Ya, waktu SMP juga dia yang menjadi wakil murid baru. Bagi semua murid cewek, Hitsugaya adalah cowok imut yang dingin, tapi keren. Sedang bagi yang cowok, Hitsugaya cuma anak kecil yang sangat pintar.

---

"Huft, hari pertama yang melelahkan," gumam Hitsugaya. Kini, ia tengah berjalan pulang dengan langkah malas.

Sesampai dirumah, ia langsung membanting dirinya ke kasur dan bersantai.

Selang beberapa waktu, ibunya memanggilnya.

"Toushiro, kita dapat tetangga baru! Tutun!" panggil ibu Hitsugaya.

"Cih. Iya," jawab Hitsugaya malas sambil beranjak dari kasurnya yang empuk.

---

"Perkenalkan, ini anak laki-laki saya, Toushiro," kata ibunya Hitsugaya.

"Salam kenal, aku Senna," ucap seorang cewek berambut ungu pada Hitsugaya.

"Ya," jawab Hitsugaya malas, bahkan tanpa melihat tetangga barunya.

Ibu Hitsugaya mencubit pinggang anaknya. Spontan, Hitsugaya menjerit, tapi langsung diatasi oleh ibu Hitsugaya (baca : dipukul).

"Maafkan anakku ya," ujar ibu Hitsugaya.

"Tidak apa," ujar ibunya Senna. Kini, Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Senna. Ketara sekali dia kaget.

"Momo?"

---

"Heran!"

Senna memasuki kamarnya. Ia bingung dengan tingkah tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu. Dia benar-benar nggak ngerti. Segera, dia membanting diri ke kasur. Tiba-tiba, ia mendapatkan pikiran aneh. Dia tersenyum.

"Siapa itu Momo? Hm, sepertinya ini menarik," gumam Senna.

---

Keesokan harinya, Hitsugaya melangkah malas, berangkat ke sekolah. Ia masih memikirkan kebodohannya kemarin. Bisa-bisanya dia menyebut Senna sebagai Momo. Emang rada mirip sih, tapi bodohnya dia itu mengatakannya. Kudunya kan diomongin dalam hati kan juga bisa. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo, Hitsugaya-kun," ujar seseorang yang ternyata Senna. Hitsugaya tersentak.

"Oh, kau…"

"Senna!" potong Senna. Yah, Hitsugaya emang lupa sama namanya Senna.

"Ya, siapalah namamu," ujar Hitsugaya.

"Ah, nggak. Gimana kalau kita bareng ke sekolah?" ajak Senna.

"Boleh saja. Ayo, cepat," pinta Hitsugaya sambil berjalan cepat. Senna tersenyum.

"_Siip! Aku dapat ni cowok!" _batin Senna.

---

Di sekolah

"Uwo, si Toushiro bareng sama cewek, Ji!" gumam Ichigo pada Renji.

"Harus berapa kali gue bilang, panggil gue Ren, keREN!! Udah 2 fic dari fic author ini aku ngomong gitu ke loe!!!" marah Renji.

"Gomen ne. Habisnya, enakan dipanggil gitu," elak Ichigo.

"Huh, emangnya gue AJI, dipanggil ji??"

-Pertengkaran GPT itupun terus berlanjut-

Hisagi kaget melihat sebuah jeruk dan seekor babon sedang bertengkar (baca : ichigo dan Renji bertengkar). Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk melerai mereka.

"Hoi chuy~ Ngapain?" sapa Hisagi sambil pose keren. Ichigo dan Renji cengo.

"Loe yang ngapain! Pake pose keren segala," protes Ichigo. Hisagi sweatdrop.

"Bodo ah. By the way, si Hitsugaya itu bukannya lagi jalan sam Senna ya?" ujar Hisagi, mengalihkan topik.

"Hm, kayaknya sih gitu," sahut Renji.

"Samperin!!"

---

"Woi, Toushiro! Jalan sama cewek rek! Prikitiew~!!" seru ichigo.

"Ho'oh," sahut renji dan Hisagi, ikut ber-prikitiew ria. Senna sweatdrop.

"_Gila! Cowok-cowok keren ini pada suka Sule semua. Siulnya aja Prikitiew. Hm, kurang kreatif," _batin Senna. Tapi, dia tersenyum pada mereka.

"Tetangga," ujar Hitsugaya santai sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan mereka semua yang cengo.

"Sok keren tu anak!!" amuk Ichigo.

"Ah, maaf! Boleh kenalan nggak?" tanya Senna pada mereka.

"Boleh, Gue Shuuhei Hisagi. Yang rambutnya orange ini Ichigo Kurosaki dan yang gondrong Renji Abarai," ujar Hisagi. Senna tersenyum. Merekapun saling tersenyum.

"Aku Senna," ujar Senna.

---

Istirahat makan siang

Murid-murid kelas X-4 keluar dari kelasnya. (A/N : Hitsugaya dkk kelas X-4. Soal ini nggak usah protes ya ^^ ). Hitsugaya? Tidur! Saking malasnya keluar kelas bahkan untuk makan, dia cuma berdiam diri di kelas. Tidur di bangkunya, tentunya. Senna, melihat Hitsugaya tidur, tertawa kecil sambil memperhatikan wajah cowok itu.

"_Ya ampun Hitsugaya-kun. Kamu itu imut banget sih! Aku makin suka nih sama kamu!!" _batin Senna sambil tetap memperhatikan muka Hitsugaya.

Merasa diperhatikan, tiba-tiba Hitsugaya membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Seketika, Senna memalingkan muka. Dalam hati, dia udah ketakutan setengah mati! Untungnya, Hitsugaya nggak nyadar kalau yang ngeliatin dia itu Senna.

Karena bingung, akhirnya dia memilih cuek aja. Tidur lagi! Sennapun kembali memperhatikan Hitsugaya. Yah, sebenernya nggak cuma Senna aja, yang lain juga ada. Contohnya, si Rangiku, teman SMP Hitsugaya, kemudia Rukia sang nona muda, sampai author juga ngeliatin Hitsugaya sambil mikir kalau si Hitsugaya benar-benar mirip dengan Riku Kaitani!

---

TBC

---

Hahaha~!! Judul chapternya ABAL banget~!! Sudah saya putuskan, judul chapter akan saya tulis dalam bahasa Indonesia, karena I Love Indonesia, dan aku nggak seberapa pinter English (pake banyak cincau, bilang aja nggak bisa bahasa Inggris!!)

Saya belom apdet fic lain malah publish fic baru? Gila banget!! Nekat~ yah, ini efek tinggal di Surabaya, jadi Bonek (bagi yang belom tau, ntu artinya Bocah Nekat)

Ini akan apdet lama..

Next project yang akan diapdet dulu :

14th Division Bla Bla

Minna sama, mind to review?


End file.
